


Querelle

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Hobbits, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout n'était pas parfait entre eux, bien au contraire même.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querelle

Quelquefois, Bilbo ne pouvait supporter d'avantage l'humeur changeante du dragon. Le hobbit se mettait alors à partir au quart de tour au moindre petit agacement de trop et Smaug n'en comprenait jamais la raison.

Bilbo plantait alors le brun sur place. Il avait besoin de solitude parfois. Mais au fond, la présence du dragon finissait toujours par lui manquer.

Alors il revenait et trouvait Smaug assis continuellement sur le toit a fumer et allait le rejoindre sans un mot, se posant contre. Bilbo ne s'excuserait pas, lui non plus. C'était ainsi que marchait leur dispute.


End file.
